Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Locustkit (Ki) - For Approval Aw, my little man. :') Comments? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink, blur the shading-- 19:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Better? I added the scar. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 19:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it! Darken the stripes on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Any better? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 14:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice :) but i can barely see the earpink (Barely i somewhat see it) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a lot, blur the head stripes a bit-- 05:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 06:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Sorry, I've been a bit busy with school and sickness lately. :) (and I'm STILL sick) I blurred his head stripes, and darkened the ear pink ALOT. I will scream if you complain "I don't see it! DAARKEN IT!" ;D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink; make it more triangular-- 04:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' It's always about the ear pink, isn't it? -.- [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hawkey but.....I can not see the earpink :P 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 17:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Birdpaw...what the cuss.... anyway, it's not reuploading. You can see the ear pink just fine! Your mind is playing tricks on you, yeah. I said it. :P [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 21:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I can see the ear pink fine. Just had to tilt my computer screen.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'''Daughter of Scourge]]Place of no ☆s! Hey my comp is really high tech i am not stupid i know waht i see >:( BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Birdpaw. This is brilliant Hawkfire, the ear pink is fine, but on the right ear, there is some blurred lineart, please fix it. You may want to darken the ear pink but if you don't want to, it's fine, it goes well with the pelt colour, --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 10:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week As some users suggested in above discussions, I'm starting to agree with it myself. But I'm a bit uneasy with it, since there are images that need to be deleted due to cats being deleted, users leaving. Also, a Roleplaying Stop would be good. So...do you guys agree? May we start the Tweak Week? 01:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea..... [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 03:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I say yes to Tweak Week! :D HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 13:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Um Ok LOL of course i say yes BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 14:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) When should we have the tweak week?-- 23:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Once a month or twice a month? what i mean is one month two months? SandI'm a new level of awesome 21:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think once every 2 months seeing as it usually takes a while to approve images. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea. Lets users update their chactars pages, add catagories, and clean out the clans.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I'll get to work right away on the regulations [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool (Q) http://imm.io/1yTH Can you approve the above image? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Pixlr won't work. How can I approve this? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) How is pixlr not working? I'm literally using it right now. Or do you mean your computer isn't letting you get on? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It isn't letting me save my improved cat. When I hit the save button, it just go's, instead of finishing the savng process. Then when I try to open it here, the changes are obviously not saved, as they come up as they were before I made the changes on pixlr. Basically its not saving properly. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not sure if we can help-- 03:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, I'm downloading GIMP, anyway. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Brindlepaw (A) For Approval This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I'm pretty proud of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Lovely! But she looks really...pixely. And the ear pink is not where it should be. Besides that, looking good! :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 01:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? I'm trying so hard to make her look like her real life image xP [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading some-- 01:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No matter how stunning this is, I think it looks really pixely. It should be smooth. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's the texture actually, but I'll blur it some more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, I really don't want to blur it anymore, she's supposed to be brindled [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Added some sleekness [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice :D Center our left earpink SandBOO...Trick or treat 11:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ashblaze -This is my first warrior.....SCRATCH THAT This is my first Tabby too SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Not bad at all, but it needs some improvement. Yes, I am a bit harsher than the other senior warriors, but it gets the point across. ;) *Look at the tabbies posted on character articles. Notice how their markings are all different? These stripes you have here have no character, they look just like brown blobs. Give them some definition. Make them swirl, make them wavy, make them thin. *Add more stripes to the legs, head, neck, back, haunch, forelegs. *Blur ear pink alot and make it slightly lighter *Darken the shading, and add some highlights, and blur it completely. Hope this keeps you busy for a while ;) It'll look great by then, though! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Re uploaded' K then let me clarify some things 1. Thats the only tabby i can do since i have Hypoglycimea (Spelling fail) 2. Thats all the stripes that will fit 3, Thats as far the ear pink will go and its the color for a brown cat 4. There are highlights and they are all blurred SandI'm a new level of awesome 19:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I think plenty more stripes could be fit in; not all the stripes have to connect with the line art. The haunch could use the most amount though. And the shading looks good, but add some to the face [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded Can you help me add some more stripes then i will do the rest :) SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll have it done very soon! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' This is what I meant by giving the stripes some character. :) I didn't touch the shading or highlights, only the stripes. I blurred the ear pink for you. Is this okay with you? If not, you can just reupload your original version and ask Nightfall to do it or something. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoah O.O yes its great :D thanks Hawkey 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading a lot more. Nice charart though! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'''Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Truthfully i think the shadings fine so i will wait for other peoples say cause i dont want to darken it then lighten it SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Which Ashblaze, mine or the BC one? [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah yours SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 17:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading on the back-- 03:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The light source is coming from the back it does not need shading SandBOO...Trick or treat 11:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) If the light source is coming from the back, then he'll need more shading on his belly, arms, and chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Orangeblossom ®-For approval So... My second cat. She's Rug 's mom. :D Comments?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Hm; her page says she's a kittypet. If she is, then you'll have to wait until we get kittypet blanks approved to put her up [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For now, can I use this blank? It's my fave.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! If she's currently a rogue, then you can [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! No problem ;) Blur and darken the shading a lot, and add more shading. Blur the ear pink as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Will try!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Reuploaded...I think. My computer hates me.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! You need to darken and blur the shading a lot more. And don't blur the black part in the eye. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you need any help? :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Not right, Hawky. But thanks! :D[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 21:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded': Better?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I see absolutely no shading, please add a lot, and darken and blur it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Now I need help! Hawky?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I'm on it. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Is this any good? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow.. but.. she's more brown now. D:-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Then go over the image with the sponge tool set to 10 strength. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I did that, and she more orange now. :D Thanks for the help Hawkfire!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Lighten the shading, it's ''way too dark [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I'm a huge person on shading, and i love how it defines the image. I like dark shading. I think it looks fine, but do whatever with it. :/ [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the shading is ''way too dark. Blur it as well-- 23:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Shading does define the image, but it's not supposed to be as noticeable as this. Like, the first thing you see when you look at this image is shading. When you look at a charart, the first thing you should is, well, the charart :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Then change it back to the way it was, and someone else better than me help her. I fail. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) You don't fail! I like it this way. Makes it unquie! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Maybe lighten it? 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 17:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) If I lighten it, she turns too brown, so I'd rather not.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'''Daughter of Scourge]]Place of no ☆s! Don't lighten the image, just lighten the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Will do.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I did change it, but my compter won't let me upload it. I'll trry later.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Birdpaw (TC)~Up for approval Well thsi took a bit to fix and tweak :D but im nto proud of it SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) This is very good. Blur the shading and the ear pink. Then look here: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100607173332/catsofclans/images/7/7a/Windpaw.png forr the way to do apprentice's eyes! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded I did not change the eyes cause i like that style. I haver looked at pictures and some are diffrenent and also the shadings blurred to max and the ear pink i blurred that though Desaturate ear pink, darken and blur shading-- 23:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC)' Comments? 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 22:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading, make the ear pink a bit bigger-- 22:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC)' Blur the shading and ear pink some more, then this will be ready-- 03:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded '''The shading is blurred to max now and so is the earpink 'SandBOO...Trick or treat 11:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Blur the white transition on the white paw, and darken the shading on the white paw [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Petalfur (W) for Approval Petalfur. The insane warrior. Need I say more? :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I've taken it out of thumbnail for you. Make sure you put it in full-size. Although this is a very good image, it shouldn't be this colour. Make it more of a pink grey. Try #a26161 for a colour. :) --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Will do!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! '''Reuploaded:' Better?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! This is way too pink. Her article says pinkish orange. Make her more creamy orange [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Will do!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Repuploaded-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Can i ask one thing what program do you use? SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) There's no shading at all, please add a lot [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I use gimp, and i will try to add shading. Shading is the one thing I'm not good at.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Really? It's not that hard. Select the burn tool, and choose the fuzzy edged round brush. Then, just put shading in places where shading should be (along with muscle lines, the legs farthest from us, ect.) I think Nightshine has a tutorial [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I can help you add the shading :) but i use Pixlr SandI'm a new level of awesome 01:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I still don't see any shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I could help you ad them :) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I did add shading, but my computer isn't letting me upload it. So HELP!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Strange i tried uploading it with shading it did not work :/ wierd :/ BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Try renaming the file and uploading it-- 03:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Breezestorm (W)-for approval so i withdrew rockey for this little...idiot--bracken--~ 02:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well this is awesome! Blur the ear pink a bit more. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 09:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur the earpink a bit more BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 17:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw, Fawny's comment above says the exact same thing xD Just be aware of that in the future. As for the image, this is beautiful! Lighten the neck shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I know i dont think he/Or she sorry Bracken got it though XD BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded--bracken--~ 15:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading more, it he looks gray right now instead of white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) DF/Starclan blanks I saw that in earirler dicussions, you guys had agreed to make StarClan and Dark Forest cat blanks. What happened to that? Did it just die, or are you not doing that?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Darkcloud, you've got to understand that we are extremely busy cleaning out and organizing Clans and rogue groups, updating and fixing character articles, and catching up on our images. We'll get to that later. For now, nobody cares about it. If you want, you can make some, but that's not our top priority at the moment. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Frostwing (E) For Approval Yay :D Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :D:D:D:D:D:D I see nothing wrong! Maybe make the ear pink a bit lighter. :D I always imagined him as a tabby but I never put that on his page. o.O [[User:Echopaw|'Mysticfur']]You don' say shut up you say please shut up' 12:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC)' '''Reuploaded:' Lol, I always pictured him a tabby too :) I added stripes, and lightened the ear pink, but I wasn't sure which one I should keep [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! The tabby is really good. I added that to his page. He's blind, right? I don't really see anything wrong.-- 23:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Lightfang (E) - For Approval Comments?-- 00:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lovely! Brighten the highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded brightened highlights-- 04:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened shading-- 02:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Pansyfur (W) For Approval Hi, thats the image. Pixlr isn't working so i put it up like that. Comments? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Um, Clara? You've gotta make a new section for this. I'll do it for you [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded it for you. Blur the ear pink. Darken the shading-- 02:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Short-tail (E) - For Approval Comments?-- 02:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) This is absolutely lovely! I see nothing wrong, but please make the chest slightly lighter, and the tabby stripes on the tail more visible. :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Catherine ® - For Approval Ugh, head shading + ear pink problem! D: But besides that, comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) LE GASP! 8D [[User:Echopaw|'Mysticfur']][[User Talk:Echopaw|You don' say shut up you say please shut up']] 17:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) This is good! Blur the shading some, and lighten the head shading. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Rivermoon (Q) For Approval I really like the shading and highlight style on this one :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Serinna (E) I sure have not done one of these in a long time, I told Nightfall I'd come back with a really good one, what do you guys (or gals) think? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z]] 05:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC)